East March Past Modules
The goal of this page is to keep track of what happens each week in the East Marches. Dms please summarize your weeks adventure every session August 2019 8-21-19 * John/Whitney(T1) The Root of Bloodshed - Adventurers must defeat an evil tree that has been awakened and corrupted with demonic influence; also there's a murder mystery in a logging camp. 8-28-19 * John/Whitney- (T1) Damn Sunken Tower is filled with shit again * Tom- (T1) I'm on a boat Bitch * Nicole- (T2) A day at the beach * Jake- (T2) Is that a zombie or are you just happy to see me? * Rob- (T3) Fun with Infernal Friends September 2019 9-4-2019 * Jake (t2) Is That a Zombie or Are You Just Happy to See Me? A.K.A. All My Friends Are Dead (And That's How I Like It - The party goes to investigate the necromancer and ends up offering to work for her. * Rob (T3) Let's do the Time Stop again - A small ragtag group heads back into the Feywild to finally stop the demon incursion. * Whitney (T1) A Barl of a Time! - Adventurers must aid the seelie court in delivering vital supplies to an encampment of fey. Can they survive the demons and the dangers of the Feywild in their way? * Rayfasa (t1) * John (t1) "An Errand for fran" - Fran needs some help gathering some supply's for a potion. but they're kinda challenging to get. 9-11-2019 * Nicole (T2) Search for the Ring Maker - the party heads to a undersea city to try to find the origins of the rings 9-18-2019 * Nicole (T1) Into the Wild - a party finds themselves teleported to a unknown area of the world having to get back on there own. * John (T1) A Wild Sheep Chase - the party helps a sheep turn into a wizard, but they fail * Whitney (T1) A Wild Sheep Chase V2 - the party helps a sheep turn into a wizard, but they fail as well * Jake (T2) Memory Palace * ???(T?) 9-25-2019 * Whitney (T1) A Very Spelunking Holiday - party hunts down a gibbering mouther in some underground tunnels, accidentally stumbles upon a cult * Rob (T1) Another Hard Rock Adventure - Party is asked to cleanse a reliquary in a temple of Ilmater, find that there is more to it than that. October 2019 10-2-2019 * Whitney (T1) A Marvelously Mundane Workplace - party investigates evil cult further, somehow gets drawn into an evil recruitment seminar * Jake (T2) Working for a Vampire - The party heads to find out where the hordes of undead are coming from and end up working for a vampire. 10-9-2019 * John (t1) The Road to Helle - Party hears of cultests stealing babies and killing people in Helle. Party goes to stop them * Jake(T2) Petrified Adventurer's gather no XP - A group gathers to save the petrified group of adventurers. 10-16-19 * Jake T2 - Part 1: Making a Flying Ship The party heads to the mountains to obtain a grove of Ironwood Trees. 10-23-2019 * John T1 - A lost Item Party was asked by town guard to recover a stolen item Category:11-6-2019